herofandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Luigi
Baby Luigi is the infant form of Luigi. He first appeared in Yoshi's Island: Super Mario World 2 for the SNES in 1995. He was kidnapped by Kamek and Baby Bowser along with the stork, but Yoshi and Baby Mario rescued him. He appears in Mario Kart series games such as Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wii. He also appeared in Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers. History ''Yoshi's Island'' series ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' Baby Luigi appears with Baby Mario during Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (and its remake Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3) when he and the Stork carrying him are captured by Kamek. Baby Luigi is then taken to Bowser's Castle. Baby Mario and Yoshi eventually rescue Baby Luigi. The Stork then successfully delivers the Baby Mario Bros. to their parents. ''Yoshi Touch & Go'' In the Nintendo DS game, Yoshi Touch & Go, Baby Luigi is kidnapped again by Kamek's Toadies. To rescue Baby Luigi, Yoshi must fling Yoshi Eggs at the Toadies. Also, when players are playing the multiplayer mode, the second player's Yoshi is toting Baby Luigi. ''Yoshi's Island DS'' Bowser and Kamek once again kidnap Baby Luigi, who is one of the kidnapped babies in Yoshi's Island DS. After Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Wario, Baby Donkey Kong, and Baby Bowser team up, they all proceed to rescue him. Bowser and Kamek kidnapped all of the babies because they were searching for the seven star children. Baby Luigi hides at the time Bowser and Kamek are checking the toddlers for stars, and, as a result, he never finds out that he is a star child himself. ''Yoshi's New Island'' Baby Luigi appears in Yoshi's New Island. In the game, he and Baby Mario are delivered to the wrong parents at the end of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, setting the Stork off, continuing the search. Baby Luigi has been kidnapped by Kamek once again, but this time in Egg Island, so the Yoshis and Baby Mario go on an adventure to save him. After they save him, Baby Luigi and Baby Mario get delivered to the right parents. Club Nintendo Baby Luigi appears in a Mario comic in the German magazine, Club Nintendo. Here, as the comic is based off Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, he plays the role of the hostage. KC Deluxe Baby Luigi makes an appearance in all three volumes of the Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island-based volumes (volumes 33, 34, and 35) of the KC Deluxe manga. While in the first and second mangas, he plays the same role as he did in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, he plays a more proactive role in the third volume, where, in original story arcs not based off the game, he adventures alongside Baby Mario and Yoshi, often supporting them such as piloting a Yoshi Helicopter to fix a broken railroad to help a passenger-filled train. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Baby Luigi makes his playable debut in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, his weight class being light-weight. Baby Luigi's default partner is Baby Mario and his kart is the Rattle Buggy. Their special item is a Chain Chomp, which can pull them forward at high speeds and knock over any opponent who gets in the way. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi also have a course in this game, which is Baby Park. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are used as staff ghosts in both Baby Park and Sherbet Land; Baby Luigi is the dominant character of Sherbet Land. Also, file names in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! name the course Baby Mario and Baby Luigi (who are packed into one file), and the Baby Park staff ghost simply "BabyLuigi", even though Baby Mario is the dominant character of the pair. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Baby Luigi later returns to the Mario Kart series as an unlockable character in Mario Kart Wii as a small driver, meaning his karts generally have high acceleration, handling, drifting, and Mini-Turbo, but generally lower speed and weight. Baby Luigi's karts are the same as the other light-weight characters, except that his are green and share the same trademark L emblem as Luigi. Unlocking eight Expert Staff Ghost Data in Time Trials, winning 100 WFC Ghost Races, or playing 3,150 races unlocks Baby Luigi. He is tied with Baby Daisy for having the best speed bonus for small drivers, which makes any vehicle have a slightly higher top speed. Baby Luigi's biggest bonus is his weight bonus, and he is tied with Baby Mario in this category. Baby Luigi is used as a staff ghost in N64 Sherbet Land, making this the second consecutive time where Baby Luigi is the staff ghost for a course named "Sherbet Land". ''Mario Kart 8'' / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Baby Luigi returns as a playable racer in Mario Kart 8. Unlike Mario Kart Wii and like Baby Mario, Baby Luigi is a starter, like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, and his emblem is altered to differentiate his from Luigi's; the colors are reversed to make a white L in a green background. There are also bonnet frills around the insignia, a feature that was first introduced to Baby Mario and Baby Peach in Mario Tennis Open. As in all Mario Kart games he is playable in, he is a lightweight driver. His group specific stats, with the rest of the playable baby characters and Lemmy Koopa, heavily favor acceleration, handling, and grip at the cost of speed and weight, making him and the rest of the characters the lightest in the game. Nin★Massim's staff ghost uses Baby Luigi for Water Park. The Animal Crossing x Mario Kart 8 DLC pack returns Baby Mario and Baby Luigi's track, GCN Baby Park, where the starting banner is updated to 3D artwork of Baby Mario and Baby Luigi rather than the Yoshi's Island art style originally used. When the CPU uses Baby Luigi, he, alongside the other baby characters, occasionally uses the Biddybuggy body paired with Standard tires. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, a port of Mario Kart 8, returns all playable characters from Mario Kart 8, including Baby Luigi, who will retain his stats. ''Mario Baseball'' series ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' Baby Luigi appears in Mario Superstar Baseball as an unlockable speed character if the player completes Challenge Mode using Yoshi's team, which he just so happens to be on. Baby Luigi is classified as a speed character, which means he excels at stealing bases and fielding. Baby Luigi's special ability is Wall Jump, which enables him to catch any would-be home-runs. However, Baby Luigi's batting and fielding stats are very low and he has average pitching. In this game, Baby Luigi has good chemistry with Baby Mario and Yoshi, but bad chemistry with Boo, King Boo, and Shy Guy. Baby Luigi has six Star Missions in the game, and three of them involve taking advantage of his high speed stat. His unique Star Mission is "Win Piranha Panic with no damage!", where Baby Luigi must score first in the Piranha Panic minigame without being hit by either Piranha Plant fireballs or other players' Bob-ombs. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Baby Luigi appears in Mario Super Sluggers, where he is available from the start, unlike its precedent. He has better fielding skills than in Mario Superstar Baseball, while his running is still fast and his pitching remains average; as with other babies, Baby Luigi has poor stamina while pitching and tires out very quickly. Once again, his batting is among the worst in the game, and his special ability is Super Jump rather than Wall Jump. Super Jump enables Baby Luigi to jump higher than other characters who do not have this ability. The player can recruit him in Challenge Mode by rescuing him in Mario Stadium by turning switches to open up a bridge. As all of the other baby characters in the game, Baby Luigi speaks incoherent baby onomatopoeia that only Lakitu can interpret. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Baby Luigi plays a starring role in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Here, he teams up with Mario, Luigi, and Baby Mario to stop the Shroob invasion in the past. He first meets Mario and Luigi after they have been defeated by the Shroobs in Hollijolli Village. Most of the game, he travels piggyback on Luigi but ventures with Baby Mario if the adult brothers throw them. After traveling throughout the past, beating enemies, and acquiring all the Cobalt Star Shards, Baby Luigi and the others eventually defeat the Shroobs. After this has been accomplished, Baby Luigi, along with the others, return to the past, just after Luigi gives him a Cookie and Baby Luigi gives Luigi his hammer as a gift. In battle, Baby Luigi battles identically to Baby Mario. He does not fight at the very beginning of the game, but is able to later on. His default ability is jumping on foes, which he cannot perform on spiked enemies. Baby Luigi, along with Baby Mario, later acquires a hammer to injure spiked foes and be able to venture further in the game. For all attacks, he must time the attack for the most damage. If not, Baby Luigi either does a hurt-like pose after a jump, drops the hammer head, or trips and lands on his face when using the hammer if the button is pressed too early. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi also acquire overworld abilities in the game: the Baby Drill, which enables them to dig underground; the Baby Spin, which allows them to reach hard to reach areas that Mario and Luigi cannot access, even with the Spin Jump; and the Baby Cakes, which enables them to slip underneath cracks that cannot be accessed by the Baby Drill and float on winds due to compressed weight. He can also use Bros. Items, but he needs a partner to do so. If Luigi faints, Baby Luigi drags Luigi out of battle and fights in his place; if Baby Luigi faints, Baby Mario or Mario carries him, and his added weight hinders dodging capabilities. If Baby Mario faints, Baby Luigi carries him when enemies are attacking, and it also hinders his jumping abilities. Stat wise, he differs from Baby Mario in most ways. Baby Luigi has slightly less speed and less attack, but more HP and defense. However, he has more speed and less HP, defense, attack, and 'stache than his adult counterpart, Luigi. ''Super Mario-Kun'' Baby Luigi has made several appearances in the Japanese manga, Super Mario-Kun. He first appears in Volume 14, which is based on Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. In this comic, the present Mario and Luigi travel to the past to stop Bowser from helping Kamek kidnap Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, and they also aid Yoshi to deliver the Baby Mario Bros. to their parents. As in the game, Kamek ambushes the stork and makes off with Baby Luigi, with Baby Mario dropping with Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. As Baby Luigi arrives to the castle, Bowser does not appear to take a liking to Baby Luigi, despite Baby Luigi being playful, and ends up biting his head and even giving a spanking after Baby Luigi urinates on him. Later on, Bowser and Kamek torture Baby Luigi, and then Kamek disguises himself as Baby Luigi to throw the three heroes off. Baby Luigi later appears in Volume 35, Volume 36, and Volume 37, which is based off Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. His role in those volumes mirror that in the game it was based off of, with several key differences. In the beginning of Volume 36, Baby Luigi uses Baby Mario filled with water as a weapon and sprays Mario and Luigi with it. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi also use the Baby Drill as an attack rather than a method used to find beans: they attack Mrs. Thwomp and the adult Mario Bros. with the technique. When the characters arrive at Star Hill, Baby Luigi builds a snowman. When the brothers go into peril with Commander Shroob, the snowman attempts to save them, but ultimately gets destroyed by Commander Shroob. Baby Luigi, thinking that he is useless, is then told by the snowman spirit that the flower on its head turned into an Ice Flower. Baby Luigi then uses an Ice Flower on Commander Shroob and the Support Shroobs, also unintentionally freezing his allies in the process. Later in the comic, Baby Luigi teams up with Luigi against Mario and Baby Mario, after they were provoked by a Tanoomba masquerading as them. They both use shell armor, the Copy Flower, the Cannonballer, the Ice Flower, and the Fire Flower against Mario and Baby Mario, also while suffering their attacks as well. The four characters eventually find out that the Tanoomba tricked them and then teamed up to defeat the Tanoomba. The Tanoomba asks for forgiveness after the attack, and the four characters accepted it. Baby Luigi appears only in the cover of Volume 40, which is a tribute to the series. ''Mario Sports Superstars'' Baby Luigi is playable as a captain-type character in the Mario Sports Superstars game, where he makes his overall debut playing tennis and golf. He is one of the four confirmed Speed type characters in the game, alongside Baby Mario, Diddy Kong, and Bowser Jr. Other appearances Although Baby Luigi does not receive a Trophy of his own in Super Smash Bros. Melee, he is briefly mentioned in Baby Mario's Trophy description. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he makes a relatively small cameo as a Sticker, depicting him, riding on Luigi, in the Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time artwork. He does not receive a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, but he has a small mention in the Yoshi's New Island Trophy. He has a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, however. Baby Luigi's trophy, alongside several other characters such as Shy Guy, is categorized under the Mario series as indicated by the Mushroom logo; however, he, with the aforementioned characters, is categorized under the Yoshi's Island series in the trophy box. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi also make a cameo appearance in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, with several notable characters. They are seen throughout Yoshi Park 1 and have a sponsor, Baby Land, seen in Mario Highway, Mario Beach, Donkey Kong Jungle, and Bananan Ruins. In Yoshi Park 1 and Yoshi Park 2, they, alongside other characters, can be seen riding the swing ride. Both Baby Mario and Baby Luigi can be seen in the crowd in the opening of Mario Power Tennis. They can be seen only in the first match where Mario and Luigi beat Wario and Waluigi. Although Baby Luigi does not physically appear in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, he is mentioned when King Boo jokingly remarks that he cannot tell the difference between him and the adult Luigi. A full-color version of the Baby Luigi stamp from Mario Kart 8 makes an appearance as one of the collectible badges a player can earn in the Nintendo eShop free-to-start application, Nintendo Badge Arcade. He, alongside the other baby characters, appear in a Mario Kart-themed Badge Catcher. Baby Luigi makes yet another cameo in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, where he appears on a Battle Card alongside his brother and their adult counterparts. Baby Luigi, along with Baby Mario, Baby Peach, and Baby Daisy, has also received some merchandising. He is featured as one of the minifigures of the Super Mario Figure Collection as well as being featured as part of the Furuta Choco Egg series. Baby Luigi is also one of the many plushies manufactured by San-ei. He, alongside Baby Mario and Baby Peach, are also featured in character-themed styluses. A Baby Luigi plush is also part of the World of Nintendo line of Nintendo merchandise. General information Physical description Baby Luigi has a similar appearance to Baby Mario. Both have black, beady eyes, large head to body ratios, and a large nose. Baby Luigi uses the same color scheme as his adult counterpart, except he wears green sneakers instead of brown work shoes and he lacks gloves. He also has brown hair covered by his trademark "L" hat. The only major difference between Baby Mario and Baby Luigi is that Baby Mario wears a red shirt and red cap, while he wears a green shirt and green cap. Several minor differences from Baby Mario include his head shape, his eyebrows, his waist, and his sideburns. Also, Baby Luigi's sneakers are green instead of cyan like Baby Mario's. In the Yoshi series, he is depicted wearing only a white diaper and his hat. In his appearances in the Super Mario-Kun manga, Baby Luigi has big round eyes instead of his usual black beady eyes to fit in the artstyle of the rest of the Mario cast. To differentiate between Baby Mario, due to the lack of color in the manga itself, Baby Luigi's shirt is colored white while Baby Mario's shirt is colored black, similar to their adult counterparts. Baby Luigi also has a full set of teeth in Super Mario-Kun instead of having a single tooth as in the games. Personality Baby Luigi, as his adult counterpart, is described as being meek and cowardly. For the most part, Baby Luigi is friendly too, as he gets along well with the other babies. Baby Luigi's timid nature is also evidenced in the Mario Kart Wii official guide, which states that he used to ride with Baby Daisy until her boisterous personality scared him. Games such as Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Superstar Baseball also depict Baby Luigi as a shy person, stating that his appearance in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is the first time he appears in front of a crowd. Baby Luigi also has an ability to sense danger; in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Baby Luigi seems to be the only one who knows that restoring the Cobalt Star shards would restore the Elder Princess Shroob because he cried when he saw something in the Cobalt Star. He also hides from Bowser and Kamek as they attempt to locate the stars found in the star children. Although he is a crybaby, as seen in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, he seems to actually be less cowardly than his older self. In the Super Mario-Kun volumes that are adapted from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Baby Luigi is portrayed as Baby Mario's cowardly, unwilling partner, and he often reacts to pressuring situations with shock and crying; Super Mario-Kun also frequently replicates Luigi's reactions with Baby Luigi's and vice-versa, used as a comedic feature to highlight the similarities of the two characters. Often times, when confronted by the Shroobs, he immediately bows down and surrenders, usually to find himself attacked by them shortly afterward; this is a running gag with the Luigi characters in the three Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time volumes. He and Baby Mario are also able to speak articulately and in complete sentences. As with Baby Mario, he is shown to be very naive, and he and Baby Mario both undertake actions that can irritate their older selves. In volume 36 of Super Mario-Kun, it is shown that Baby Luigi can be angered, to the point where it overtakes his normally passive reactions to stressful situations: he teams up with Baby Mario to use the Baby Drill as an attack against Mrs. Thwomp and the adult Mario Bros., he angrily pokes Baby Mario in the nose after a Tanoomba masquerading as Baby Mario pokes him in the nose, despite Baby Mario's confusion, and he was even about to furiously attack Commander Shroob after Commander Shroob destroyed his rebuilt snowman, much to Baby Mario's surprise. He is also depicted with a negative self-image, concluding that he is useless after all, when the snowman he has rebuilt crumbles before the Commander Shroob. Voice Baby Luigi has been portrayed by Charles Martinet, who also portrays his adult counterpart, starting with Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and has been portrayed by only Martinet ever since. When he speaks, he usually sounds uneasy, just as Luigi. His voice is akin to a higher pitched version of Luigi, often oscillating to a higher pitch when he is excited or surprised, although there is a significant difference between Baby Luigi's voice and an edited Luigi voice clip. Apparently, Baby Luigi's voice is filtered to sound higher pitched. In Mario Kart 8, Baby Luigi is generally higher-pitched than in preceding installments. Abilities Baby Luigi has very similar abilities to Baby Mario, except with some slight differences. They are both always lightweight characters in the Mario Kart series, they are always speed characters in the Mario Baseball series, and both have rivaling speed stats in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, surpassing their adult counterparts' speed stats in the series. Baby Luigi, very much akin to his older self, however, is speedier than Baby Mario in most cases, often compromising power. In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Baby Luigi is more defensively-oriented than Baby Mario, analogous to Luigi's stats compared to Mario. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi have a tendency towards Chain Chomps ever since it is portrayed as their special item in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!; they are able to use the Pocket Chomp, which is an item exclusive to Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and combining the Baby Mario and Baby Luigi digital trading cards for a double play in Mario Super Sluggers unlocks a video titled, "Beware of the Chain Chomp". Relationships Baby Mario is Baby Luigi's older twin brother and best friend. Baby Mario and Yoshis often work together to save Baby Luigi from Kamek in the Yoshi's Island games and, according to the second cinematic from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, the bond between each other is strong enough to give Baby Mario the directions to rescue the captured Baby Luigi. In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, the brothers team up in the beginning of the game to rescue Baby Peach from Baby Bowser, as well as staying together for the duration of the game, often interacting with each other. The two have good chemistry in Mario Superstar Baseball and its sequel Mario Super Sluggers. Baby Mario is also Baby Luigi's default partner in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and the two go with each other to Mario and Luigi's tennis match in Mario Power Tennis. They share a course in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and are portrayed together in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. Baby Luigi's site bio for Mario Kart Wii, however, heavily implies that he has a sibling rivalry with Baby Mario, mirroring their adult selves' sibling rivalry. Baby Luigi has good relationships with other babies, namely Baby Daisy. In Mario Kart Wii, there is a statue of the two holding hands and dancing together on the Daisy Circuit course. The official guide for Mario Kart Wii also states that Baby Daisy used to ride with him until he got frightened of her. Baby Luigi and Luigi have also positive interactions with each other in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, although Luigi is very forgetful, such as times when he leaves Baby Luigi behind during Petey Piranha's arrival. He is very caring for Baby Luigi and usually calms him down when he is crying. A scene on Yoshi's Island in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time involves Luigi about to eat a cookie but he realizes Baby Luigi wants it. He decides to give the cookie to Baby Luigi, and Baby Luigi thanks him afterwards. At the end of the game, Baby Luigi is very reluctant to go back to the past and leave Luigi behind. When Baby Luigi finally decides to give in, he sends his hammer as a gift, but humorously knocks Luigi out instead of simply giving it to him, as Baby Mario does to Mario. Gallery MnL2 BabyLuigi.png|Baby Luigi's Artwork from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time BLuigiSluggers.png|Baby Luigi's Artwork from Mario Super Sluggers Navigation Category:Male Category:Mario Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Kids Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Cowards Category:Comic Book Heroes